


Childhood Crush

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo tells the pack about his crush on Scott.





	Childhood Crush

The pack night had been a nice break for everyone. School was tough and life was tougher. But here was the McCall pack sitting around the McCall living room drinking beer and joking about the past.

"Oh! Yeahyeahyeah! I remember!" Scott said pointing at Lydia. "That was back when Stiles had that huge crush on Derek!"

Liam's eyes rose up. "Stiles had a crush on Derek?"

Stiles shrugged. "I went through a bi-curious phase."

"I'm still surprised you actually hit it off with your childhood crush though," Theo said referring to how he and Lydia ended up together. "Like, I got over mine ages ago."

Masom gasped. "Ooo! Who was she?!"

Theo blushed and smirked as he took a sip of his beer. "He."

Liam quirked an eye brow. "You knew you were into guys since you were-"

"Nine years old," said Theo bobbing his head. "I don't know. Maybe you remember the kid."

"What was his name?" Liam asked curious as to who was his boyfriend's childhood crush was.

Theo chuckled. "His name was Scott McCall."

Everyone gawked except for Stiles. "I knew It! See?! That's why I didn't like Theo hanging out with us. I totally knew he had a crush on you."

Theo sighed and smiled at Scott. "I think I had a crush on you for years. Even when I was a horrible back stabbing cheat. Back then it was a mix between a crush and revenge for not being gay. It didn't go away until my sister ripped my heart out few times and Liam brought me back."

Theo smiled and put an arm around Liam's shoulder. "After that I got a different crush and I had it do much worse for this guy than I did for Scott."

"Really now?" Scott challenged. He wanted to hear Theo moan about how painful it was to figure out he was falling in love with Liam. It was a story they'd all  wanted to hear.

"I was never willing to die for anyone before," Theo said shaking his head. "I didn't understand what I was feeling."

Liam smiled and squeezed his knee. "You and your silly emotional epiphanies." Liam mocked him. "Wow. What is this I'm feeling? Is this love?"

Theo rolled his eyes. "Don't poke fun. You're the one who did this to me."

"I'm sorry," said Liam chuckling and giving him a kiss. "And you poke fun at me all the time!"

"Cause I love you!" Theo said nuzzling his nose against Liam's.

Liam giggled and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "I love you too." Theo leaned in and kisses him on the lips repeatedly until a moan escaped the beta.

Stiles cleared his throat. "OK. I think it's time for you two to hit the road."

Theo tried to pull away out of respect but Liam pushed him down on the couch and made out with him. Mason stood up and tugged Liam off of Theo. "Guys, even I don't want to watch this."

Theo helped Liam stand up. "Sorry. I think I drank too much. We should go."

Corey stood up. "I'll drive you guys. No making out in the backseat."

Theo smirked. "No promises."


End file.
